memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
James Doohan
| Date of death = (age 85) | Place of birth = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | Characters = Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott (Primary character; see Appearances) | Image2 = Scotty.jpg }} James Montgomery Doohan portrayed Montgomery "Scotty" Scott on Star Trek: The Original Series and the first seven ''Star Trek'' movies. He also appeared in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode and in the archive footage used in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . His appearances as Scotty ranged over a twenty-eight year period, with his first being in and his last appearance being in . Doohan was born in Vancouver, British Columbia. Shortly after the outbreak of the Second World War, nineteen-year-old Doohan enlisted in the Canadian Army, and was posted with the Royal Canadian Artillery. On June 6, 1944, Doohan, by then a captain, was among the Canadian forces sent to take Juno Beach in Normandy as part of the D-Day invasion. That night, after having taken a position with his troops, Doohan was shot mistakenly by a Canadian soldier while traversing the Allied lines. He sustained wounds in the leg, right hand and chest – a cigarette case caught a bullet that would otherwise have killed him – and lost the middle finger of his right hand (because of this injury, outside of rare occasions, Doohan would conceal that portion of his right hand in shots.) After convalescing in England, Doohan became a qualified pilot at 43 Operational Training Unit, Andover, England, winning Air Observation Post pilot's wings in early 1945. He was posted to 666 (AOP) RCAF Squadron, where he flew the AUSTER Mark V aircraft, a dangerous, low-level flight tasking for artillery officers who directed artillery fire from the air. Although 666 (AOP) RCAF Squadron was not sent into battle, the unit was stationed at Apeldoorn, Holland, through the summer of 1945 to conduct "air taxi" duties, as documented in the 1945 publication (and 2006 republication), Battle History 666 (Calgary: Abel Book Company, 2006), and in the 2002 publication entitled Canada's Flying Gunners, by Col. Dave Fromow. After the war, he started work in radio, but quickly branched out into TV, movies, and plays. A skilled voice actor, Doohan contributed many voices to both the original series and the animated series, including (among others) Lt. Arex. Doohan was also a linguist and created the Klingon language, Klingonese, which was later expanded by Marc Okrand. He also helped to create the Vulcan language. Since the end of the Star Trek TV series, he kept busy speaking at colleges and Star Trek conventions. Sadly, in July 2004, Doohan announced that he had been diagnosed with in addition to his existing Parkinson's disease and diabetes, and would be withdrawing from public life. His final public appearance took place on August 31, 2004, at the ceremony for his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Doohan lost his battle with Alzheimer's disease, complicated by , at 5:30 a.m. on 20 July 2005, the 36th anniversary of the Apollo 11 lunar landing. He was 85 years old. He died at his Redmond, Washington, home with his third wife Wende by his side. He asked his family to have him cremated and his remains shot into space. After nearly two years of delays, this wish was finally granted: his ashes were launched into space on from New Mexico. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/48095.html He left behind a total of seven children from his three marriages; his most recent, Sarah, was born in 2000 when he was 80 years old. Doohan was among those to receive tribute in the 2006 Memoriam reel at the 79th Annual Academy Awards – despite the fact that he actually died in 2005. The reel used a scene from in which Kirk tells Scotty, "Thank you, Mr. Scott", to which Scott replies, "Aye, sir". Appearances Doohan portrayed Scott in: * every episode except: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * every episode except * ''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * (archival footage) In addition, Doohan portrayed the mirror version of Scott in . Voice roles Image:Sargon crew.jpg|Sargon Image:Yonada Oracle.jpg|Oracle of the People Image:Kyle, 2269.jpg|Lieutenant Kyle Image:Insectoid beyond the farthest star.jpg|Ancient insectoid Image:Magnetic organism beams aboard.jpg|Magnetic organism Image:Aleek-om.jpg|Aleek-Om Image:Bates.jpg|Bates Image:Erikson.JPG|Lieutenant Erikson Image:Guardian of Forever, 2269.jpg|Guardian of Forever Image:Thelin in staff meeting.jpg|Commander Thelin Image:Vulcan healer, yesteryear.jpg|a Vulcan healer Image:Arex.jpg|Lieutenant Arex TAS recurring character Image:Robert Wesley, 2269.jpg|Governor Robert Wesley Image:Carver, young.jpg|Lieutenant Carver Image:Koloth2269.jpg|Captain Koloth Image:Gabler.jpg|Lieutenant Gabler TAS recurring character Image:Romulan commander, 2269.jpg|a Romulan commander Image:Agmar.jpg|Agmar Image:Stavos Keniclius 5.jpg|Stavos Keniclius 5 Image:Lucien.jpg|Lucien Image:White Rabbit, 2269.jpg|White Rabbit Image:Control computer.jpg|Master computer Image:Motherlode male Ursinoid miner.jpg|a miner on Motherlode Image:Motherlode Human miner.jpg|a miner on Motherlode Image:Mendant.jpg|The Mendant of the Terratins Image:Bell and Gabler.jpg|Bell Image:Clayton.jpg|Lieutenant Clayton Image:Kaz.jpg|Commander Kaz Image:Kor, 2269.jpg|Captain Kor Image:Xerius.jpg|Xerius Image:Cadmar.jpg|Cadmar Image:Domar.jpg|High Tribune Domar Image:Lemus.jpg|Lemus Image:Aquan male, Argo.jpg|an Aquan Image:Chuft Captain.jpg|Chuft Captain Image:Kzinti telepath.jpg|Kzinti Telepath Image:Tom Markel.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Tom Markel Image:Sord.jpg|Sord Image:Tchar.jpg|Prince Tchar Image:O'Shea.jpg|Captain O'Shea Image:Orion captain.jpg|an Orion Image:Orion ensign.jpg|an Orion Image:Ari bn Bem.jpg|Ari bn Bem Image:Kol-tai.jpg|Kol-Tai Image:Supreme Prefect 2270.jpg|a Dramian Image:Kukulkan.jpg|Kukulkan Image:DawsonWalkingBear.jpg|Ensign Dawson Walking Bear Image:Robert April, old.jpg|Commodore Robert April Image:Karl Four.jpg|Karl Four * ** as an unnamed Iotian radio announcer ** as Commodore Enwright * ** as an unnamed sciences division officer ** as an unnamed transporter operator ** as an unnamed search party crewman Books *''Beam Me Up, Scotty'' *''The Flight Engineer'' series: **''The Rising'' **''The Privateer'' **''The Independent Command'' External links * * * Hollywood Star For Scotty - James Doohan receives a star on the Walk of Fame * Obituary: James Doohan - James Doohan's obituary on BBC News * - pictures, sound clips and trivia Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James de:James Doohan es:James Doohan fr:James Doohan nl:James Doohan pl:James Doohan